Surprises
by Psychogoth
Summary: It was a surprise she was there in that forest. It was a surprise that he, of all people is looking for her, It was a surprise that they are together, It was a surprise she was bearing something for her lover. DL/DM Fluff is all I can say!


**Title: **Surprises

**Disclaimer:** This is **FAN**fiction, naturally, I wouldn't own anything here but the story.

Her long sandy blonde tresses flew with the cold and harsh September wind in the forbidden forest, how many times was she told of this story before? The story of a young girl lost in the woods, trying to find her way back. But unlike the protagonist of said story she needn't a lantern to see the path, because unlike others who refuse, she looks up to the moon for light, she was after all, as she and her father always believed, a daughter of the Moon.

She smiled, warily picking up a stray flower from the beat down roots of a majestic oak, "lost" she whispered to herself as the winds howled silently with the still beating of her heart.

The yellow flower she held was quickly placed in her brown satchel, careful not to squish the beautiful blossom. This was a wonderful addition to her preserved flower collection; she couldn't help but smile widely at the thought.

She skipped deeper into the solemn Forest, her hands swaying along with her lithe body. The young Witch hummed a tune she'd been familiar with ever since she was a little kid. She believed that her mother hummed it often as well when she was still bearing her in her womb. There was no other explanation as to why she would feel attached to the song.

"Luna?"

Her head snapped back to her left, feeling agitated by a familiar voice calling out to her name, she could hear heavy worry lacing his tone,

"I'm over here, love!" she called back, waving her right arm to catch the other's attention,

"There you are!" came the quick spat of the young Malfoy holding with him what seemed to have been a very expensive Lantern, "What the bloody hell are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

She giggled, patting the taller male's shoulder lightly, "Why research of course" Lovegood pointed it out in a tone that made her small endeavor in the dangerous Forest a usual thing,

"I was worried you Lunatic! Let's go back"

Her smile widened as she entangled her fingers with the other's delicately, "Silly Draco, I am 28-years old now, I can take care of myself" Luna's voice never changed, it was still dreamy and soothing to hear.

"Loony, you are a magizoologist, do you really expect me to let you 'take care of yourself?'" Draco let out an exasperated sigh as he led his Luna to the exit of the forest, "honestly, it's still a mystery for me why I proposed to **you. You **of all people!"

Luna stifled a laugh, gripping her Fiancé's hand even more tightly, "Because despite you, being you, I chose to love you"

The young witch stopped them both and leaned up to plant a chaste kiss on the Malfoy Heir's lips.

"Lunatic" he grumbled beneath his breathe, tightening his grip with Luna's hand.

They've been together for three years now and Draco proposed to her three months ago. Nobody would've expected for Malfoy to end up with Loony Lovegood; everyone else thought he wasn't interested with people who believed nargles exist.

Luna on the other hand was a different story; she met the young man at Hogwarts once more when she came back for a few pointers from Madame Pomfrey on the differences with healing creatures and humans. At that time Draco worked partially to monitor Hogwarts of any other activity as a compensation for what his family had participated in. They talked casually until Luna decided that young Malfoy needed a chance, she helped him with all the council work and before he even knew it, he couldn't let Lovegood go, her being the first person and last he would think of to accept him whole-heartedly with open arms.

"Draco…" her dreamy voice broke the silence between them much to Draco's delight. He wasn't a conversation starter for all his worth,

"Yes?"

"What are thoughts of twins?"

Draco felt his heart skip a beat, with a smile wider than Potter or Weasely could render, he took his Fiancée excitedly, locking her in his arms, "You are full of surprises Lovegood, surely, you must know that" he kissed her lightly on the forehead, gripping her tightly as the cold air went pass them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Just a fluff drabble between my favorite pair. Nothing to it, really.

Reviews anyone?


End file.
